masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TW6464
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Bluegear93/Tali's face. page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 21:11, August 3, 2012 Getting Pictures Instead of badgering people to do the work, do it yourself. Don't just post messages on talk pages for work that you can easily do yourself. And if you can't, then do not go harping on others to do it. That is one thing that annoys me beyond belief as it creates talk pages for no reason apart to gripe at others. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, i did not realize that. I will start looking for them myself. Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Any further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) sorry, i read this, but i've been angry and violent lately; i know that's probably not an excuse. but i've learned my lesson, and an incident like this won't happen again Blocked You have now been blocked for violating the language policy, despite the fact you stated above that you wouldn't. In all honesty, I could have banned you for longer than two weeks given what you said in your last comment, but I didn't. You are free to come back after the block is up, but be mindful of all site policies. You cannot break site policy just because someone disagrees with you. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Look, Lancer....... I'm sorry. Those words i said...... They'd building up for A while....... And, uh......... I just........... Many of the things people have..... I misunderstood what they said when they commen..... You know what? Nevermind.... I'll wait 2 weeks to come up with a poor excuse for my actions.... I'm sorry for wasting for your time..... I seem to do that a lot lately...... I need a friend right now Hey guys..... If anyone would take some time out of their editing and commenting and just..... Just talk to me...... I..... I'd just like a friend or someone to talk to.... Please? Thanks, LegionWrex and JediSpectre117 for defending me on the Worst Fan Comic I've even seen..... I really appreciate it :I understand why you did what you did (LilyheartsLiara quoting you even after you said not to), but that gave you no right to break policy. No one on this site has any type of "personal vendetta" against you that you seem to think we do, but many of your opinions have faulty facts, so we explain why they are wrong.--Legionwrex (talk) 16:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I know.... I realize I overreacted........ I realize I may seem like an immature chld at times..... And I guess I'm paying the price for it :I was actually kind of like you (minus the ban) when I first joined the wiki, just try to improve your behavior and things will get better.--Legionwrex (talk) 17:05, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I've never "bullied" you, and I don't appreciate you accusing me of such. You seem to have a massive issue with people who have differing opinions than you, to a point where you take it extremely personally. Have you ever used the internet before? It's gonna happen, but you have to be realistic about it. Would yell and scream at people like this because they want to share a different view point in real life? Not that you have a choice anymore, but you really need to take some time off. This wiki is no place to blow off unrelated steam. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 17:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you, and I realize I have issues with people disagreeing with me. I'm a very emotional person. So, if I've offended your in any way, Mr. mittens, I'm sorry. Don't feel so bad TW6464 I got banned forever on Bioware Social Network because I put a picture of Stalin up there.Talimancer that loves Tali (talk) Thanks for understanding, man. Us Talimancers have to stick together, right? :) Hey man, I'm brand new to the wiki and all, but I've said before that I really enjoyed some of the blogs you've created. Everyone gets emotional from time to time if someone doesn't agree with something they love (i.e. Tali romance) and it's understandable to defend yourself. Just remember to treat everyone else's opinion with as much respect as you treat your own and you should do fine. And if that fails, remember that as much as we all love Mass Effect, it's still just a game and isn't worth getting bent out of shape over. Chin up, man! Tiredman2 (talk) Thanks Tiredman2, I really appreciate the advice. And I really like you blogs too! :) Hey. Like Legionwrex and Mittens said, maybe work on not over-reacting to differing opinions/people quoting you. Personally, I find what you post funny, just maybe slow down and make whatever you have to say not make you seem like, well, an imature kid. Cheers, hope to see ya back when the block's over. Avg Man (talk) 00:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for advice! Lancer1289 Dear Lancer1289, Thank you for not banning me longer than two weeks. I appreciate your leniency and fairness. I'm also glad you're shutting down that blog. I read the comments on there after my banning...... that's going WAY beyond acceptability. Anyways, thanks again for being nice and not banning me for longer! From, TW6464 P.S. I am 16 year young man, to end the confusion of my gender.... Well lancer, there's my apology.......... i know it won't get me unbanned..... but it's a nice sentiment -S- Dear -S-, Are you just annoying me for the heck of it? i mean, I saw your comment about The "TALIBRATIONS DLC" and needless to say.... that just annoys me to no end......... i mean, if your doing to funny, please disregard this message.... but, please explain why. To Legionwrex and Jedispectre117 Thank you both for defending me. I really appreciate that. I mean, with it seeming like pretty much everyone's against me.... It's good to know I have some people I can consider friends. :For furture reference, if I wanted to get under your skin, I'd do it directly. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... I think? :You think right. Because I didn't know you were banned, I don't sift through profiles of every single active user, as I've said on the blog. Your army of white knights doesn't seem to get that they jumped someone by mistake thought, and still try to push the blame my way. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::First of all, I'm not one of his "white knights", I just don't see the point in kicking a man when he's down. ::Second, -S-, no one was jumping on you (at least I wasn't), you brought a common issue of antagonizing TW up, so I commented.--Legionwrex (talk) 22:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Neil Armstrong and Purdue As many of you know, Neil Armstrong has passed away. Did you all know that Neil Armstrong went to Purdue University in West Lafaytte, Indiana? So, Purdue, indirectly, helped man acheive its dream of going to the stars, AND help inspire many videogames, such as Mass Effect and Halo. So, His death has hit home harder than most. I live in Indiana and I am a Purdue Boliermaker. Does anyone here like Purdue? Please leave me messages Russian 5.45mm Minigun Could you send some links to some information on that Russian gun you mentioned in your blog comment earlier, so that I can know for sure that it exists? P.S. - please respond on my talkpage. It's annoying and impolite when people respond on their own talkpages. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 00:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ;) Well TW6464, it's nice to see that you, along with a certain Talimancer, isen't CAPS raging on people anymore, if you can keep this up, then we all can be friends :) You're not the only one to get banned on that blog...--Hello (talk) 17:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! i hope so too..... what blog are you talking about? The one about the horrible comic by Mr. Mittens. But come to think of it, i think you where banned on you're own "Talibrations" blog. Let's just pretend that never happend. I almost got a permanet global pan. Or atleast a global ban... i think. And could you check out my new blog. I would appreciate it. You don't need to.--Hello (talk) 18:20, September 4, 2012 (UTC)